


Просьба

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Паша тоже хочет надирать задницы врагам в рукопашной, поэтому просит Сулу потренировать его.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	Просьба

— Хикару, эй, Хикару. — Громкий шепот напарника отвлёк Сулу от снятия показаний приборов.  
Когда на мостике было скучно, они с русским постоянно болтали обо всём: о технических новинках, о погоде, о растениях, о крепкой дружбе капитана и его старшего помощника... Тем для разговоров было множество, и они казались неиссякаемыми, тем более, у Чехова было своё мнение по любому поводу.  
Но сейчас, когда смена выдалась не из лёгких, энтузиазм русского казался странным. Тем не менее, Сулу ответил:  
— Что такое, Паша?  
— Хикару... — Последовало недолгое молчание, сопровождаемое внутренней борьбой. — Хикару, научи меня драться.  
Тот изумленно уставился на друга.  
— С чего вдруг ты решился? — спросил Сулу украдкой, едва выдался шанс. — Зачем тебе...  
— Помнишь, когда мы попали в переделку с трибблами? — вздохнул Павел, с досадой поморщившись. — Тогда в баре жалкая кучка клингонов навешали мне люлей...  
— Паш, ты сам полез драться, — напомнил Сулу. — Боевые навыки тут ни при чем. Тебе надо просто научиться держать себя в руках.  
— А-а-а, — отмахнулся Чехов. — Слушай, а если на меня нападут?  
— Прямо на мостике? — Сулу рассмеялся. — Так не бывает!  
— Так это же «Энтерпрайз», — пожал плечами Павел. — У нас бывает всё.  
— Действительно. Ладно, завтра после смены встретимся в спортзале.

Всю следующую смену Чехов прямо-таки сиял, бросая на Сулу полные признательности взгляды.  
— Я же ещё ничего не сделал, — с плохо скрываемым смущением пробормотал тот.  
— Авансом, — улыбнулся Чехов.  
Когда Павел делал вот такие — да, именно вот такие глаза... В этот момент Сулу вспоминал те мультики, что до сих пор производила его родина, штампуя пачками истории про большеглазых персонажей, которым стоило взмахнуть ресницами, чтобы вокруг засияли неведомо как появившиеся звездочки. У Чехова были именно такие глаза и именно такие ресницы. Очень часто, когда русский просил об одолжении, он очаровательно глядел на собеседника, пару раз моргая: сдавался кто угодно. Даже капитан — один-единственный случай за всю историю «Энтерпрайза». Как раз тогда, когда ушел Райли, Чехов подстерёг Кирка в коридорах и попросил перевода на мостик, сделав красивые глаза. В принципе, русский мог бы этого и не делать, рано или поздно его талант бы не остался не замеченным, но Павлу не сиделось на своем месте. А талант... талантов у навигатора было множество, в чем не уставал убеждаться Сулу.  
И один из них — умение убеждать — сильно портило жизнь японцу.

— Сперва давай выясним главное. — Хикару стоял на небольшом расстоянии от Чехова. — Паш, что ты умеешь?  
Они стояли в одной из комнат, предназначенных для спортивных занятий. Пол был покрыт слоем материала, смягчающего падение, чтобы экипаж мог безопасно тренироваться.  
— Ну-у... — Чехов пожал плечами. — Только то, чему учили в Академии. Давай начнем с самых азов, а?  
— С азов, так с азов... — Сулу вздохнул. Он прямо-таки чуял, что легко не будет.

С разминкой Чехов справился: все-таки, физическая подготовка в программе Академии Звёздного Флота была, хоть и не у всех в достаточной мере. Когда Павел закончил, Сулу предложил:  
— А теперь попытайся атаковать меня.  
Паша изумленно уставился на друга.  
— Тебя, Хикару? Всерьёз?  
Тот насмешливо ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаешь, ты хотя бы попасть по мне сможешь? Я, может, и фехтовальщик, но и без оружия почище клингонов уделаю.  
Напоминание о врагах сделало свое дело, и Чехов попытался ударить изо всех сил. Сулу легко увернулся, поставил подножку — и русский полетел на пол.  
— Паша, — покачал головой рулевой. — Ты пытаешься действовать силой. А у тебя её нет. И вряд ли будет столько, сколько нужно.  
Сидевший на полу Чехов мгновенно опустил взгляд, резко погрустнев.  
— Это не значит, что всё безнадёжно, — поспешил успокоить его Сулу. — Ты должен полагаться не на силу, а на гибкость.  
Тут он хотел добавить, что уж гибкости-то мичману хватает, но эта фраза вдруг показалась ему двусмысленной. Может, из-за той самой чуть хитрой улыбки Чехова. Она манила, словно заигрывала. Сам Павел же только подливал масла в огонь:  
— Гибкость? Девчонки говорят, что я весьма гибкий!  
— Вставай, Дон Жуан. — Хикару протянул ему руку. — Ты же не собираешься рассиживаться тут?  
— Нет, конечно. — Павел поспешно вскочил, воспользовавшись предложенной помощью. — Можно ещё раз попробовать?  
— Ну, действуй.  
В этот раз Чехов действовал умнее, но не рассчитал собственных движений, запнулся и упал уже вместе со своим тренером. Тот, пытаясь встать, пытался оттолкнуть от себя хохочущего навигатора.  
— Паш, хватит валяться на мне, слезь и кончай уже смеяться! — Сулу беззлобно ткнул товарища локтем.  
— Но ты... ты.. ты выглядел таким изумленным! — сквозь смех выпалил Чехов.  
Теперь хохотали уже оба. Первым отсмеялся сдержанный японец, все-таки выбравшийся из-под товарища.  
— Ладно, на сегодня хватит, — сказал он.  
— Э-э! — вскинулся Павел. — У меня только начало получаться!  
— Когда перестанешь путаться в собственных ногах, я признаю прогресс, — хмыкнул Сулу.  
— Но я завалил тебя, Хикару, завалил же! — Несмотря на обиженный тон, Чехов улыбался, как озорник после удачной шалости.  
— Тебе повезло, Паш, — вздохнул Сулу.  
— Разве удача — не неотъемлемая часть искусства войны? Ты же сам это говорил. — Чехова не так-то легко было смутить.  
— Если тебе так «повезет» в бою... да хотя бы с клингоном — тебе конец, — серьёзно произнёс Сулу. — Сделай одолжение — не лезь в драку. Пока что ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
Чехов разочарованно надул губы, но в его глазах все еще плясали радостные искорки.

Чехов был талантлив, быстро набирал опыт и учился на своих ошибках. Вскоре, после очередной высадки, вернувшись на свое место на мостике, он заявил:  
— Хикару, ты можешь мной гордиться! Встретили двух местных хищников — здоровенны-ы-ых! — а я только поцарапался! И то случайно, какой-то корягой, когда перекат делал...  
«Ты зачем перекат делал, дубовая голова!» — подумалось Сулу. — «Покрасоваться хотел, что ли? Я тебе это просто так показал, чтобы ты себе шею не свернул ненароком...»  
Но ругать счастливого Пашу было невозможно. Можно было только умиляться и радоваться.  
— Молодец, молодец... — произнес Сулу, потрепав товарища по голове. — В следующий раз будь осторожнее.  
— Да я в следующий раз десятерых завалю! — фыркнул Павел. — Врагу не сдается наш гордый Варяг! Да нам море по колено!  
— Сулу! Чехов! — вклинился в разговор капитан, — Вы на мостике или где? Курс к следующей планете проложен?  
— Да, сэр! — Павел быстро развернулся к панели перед собой и защелкал кнопками и переключателями.  
Сулу еще немного задержал на нем взгляд и тоже занялся делом.  
Еще одной причиной для волнений стало больше. Только бы расхрабрившийся русский не наделал глупостей! А то ведь как заскучает, да полезет на рожон...  
Ну уж нет. Скучать ему Сулу не даст.


End file.
